<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>为何如此执着地想要Daniel出场（只是脑洞） by AwakeningYume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559210">为何如此执着地想要Daniel出场（只是脑洞）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeningYume/pseuds/AwakeningYume'>AwakeningYume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teen Romance, 作者发癫短打, 打到一半打不下去, 甚至tag都懒得打了</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeningYume/pseuds/AwakeningYume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱你罗茜如何变得甜蜜无聊，当然要马总接盘</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>为何如此执着地想要Daniel出场（只是脑洞）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark暗恋Eduardo，他怀疑他们高中alpha和beta都暗恋Eduardo，但是Eduardo在青少年时代总是被花枝招展的坏男孩吸引，他甚至喜欢过一两个剑桥来的摇滚废物。Mark那时候又瘦又小、安静又内向，而Eduardo就像青翠修长的梧桐树，阳光漂亮又招摇，他的信息素就像悬铃木果实上的毛絮，飘的到处都是，挠的人心痒痒。</p><p>杜波斯佛里是个安静的有钱人小镇，离纽约很近，又不必那么吵闹嘈杂，人口少，阴天比较多，梧桐树长的很好，冬天总是下大雪，Mark不太喜欢阴冷湿润的气候，他向往南方的充足日照时间，Eduardo是个南美移民，他就像一个柔和热情的太阳。</p><p>Eduardo总把他当作弟弟照顾，就像Alex和Michele照顾他那样，Mark小时候常怀疑Eduardo是不是把他当作过家家的毛绒娃娃，或者小卷毛狗狗，Eduardo会肆无忌惮地在他房间过夜，偶尔他假装睡着蹭Eduardo的胸口，Eduardo也没什么反应，呼噜呼噜他的卷毛就继续睡觉，他就是喜欢那种朝三暮四的坏男孩，可能Eduardo灵魂深处就是个坏男孩，他甚至允许隔壁的Parker亲他！</p><p>那天是Eduardo的18岁生日，3月，天气很冷，他们像其他青少年一样无视饮酒限制的法律、嗷嗷叫着蹦了半个晚上来庆祝成年，最后是他和Alex扛着不省人事的Michele和Eduardo回家，更正，是扛着不省人事的Eduardo和边哭边吐胡言乱语的Michele回家。</p><p>Mark此时还是个不满17岁的小男孩，一个苍白纤细且信息素很淡的alpha男孩，他本想放下Wardo就离开，但Eduardo闭着眼睛把他拉回自己的床上，并且试图缠住他整个手臂，Mark能感受到自己的手被Eduardo夹进了软软的腿间，他只好和Eduardo一起钻进被子。<br/>Mark睁着蓝眼睛看着Wardo，认真地亲他，他磨蹭Eduardo的嘴唇，“生日快乐，Wardo”，他贴着Eduardo的耳朵说，Eduardo听到他的声音之后又往他怀里挤了挤。Mark能闻到Wardo混着乱七八糟的酒气的杏子味信息素，他觉得这是个还不错的初吻。</p><p>第二天早上，Michele尖叫着把Mark从Eduardo的被子里扯出来，成功吵醒Eduardo，Michele小声地向弟弟解释说哥哥是怕你遇到坏人了呀，他趴在Eduardo床边，顶着宿醉脸和昨晚哭肿的眼睛，看起来非常变态。闻声赶来的Alex的反应正常多了，他挑着眉看了一眼小Mark撑起帐篷的运动裤，吹了个口哨。Mark在Alex眼里是个很稳重的小男孩，至少Edu和他恋爱不会未婚先孕或者辍学生子，绝对绝对比隔壁那个Sean Parker靠谱多了。</p><p>但他俩什么都没发生，Eduardo离开了小镇去上大学，Mark继续自己的高中学业，他做了一个不得了的软件，微软想招他入职。</p><p>Eduardo刚去哈佛上学的几个月电话来的很频繁，他上课很忙、社交很忙、但每天晚上都和Mark聊一会，他说话总像是在撒娇，梧桐叶子开始泛黄的时候，Eduardo有点兴奋地说自己遇到了一个非常有魅力的魔术师，并且建议Mark可以考虑留长点头发，说不定会很好看，Mark有点烦躁地拒绝了。这之后，Daniel这个名字出现地越来越频繁，超过税法、经济法、投资协会和终极俱乐部，一个雨天，Eduardo兴奋地告诉Mark，Daniel用了一个不可思议的停雨魔术和他告白，“他的信息素好像就是被雨淋湿的水杉树的味道”。</p><p>“你已经不喜欢Sean Parker了？”，小马皱着眉头问他，Eduardo怎么可以和骗子在一起，听起来这个骗子甚至不如Lex聪明。</p><p>“什么Sean Parker？我从来没喜欢过Sean parker！他不是你的朋友吗？”<br/>“去年新年的时候，你亲了他的脸，我才会认识他，和他做朋友。Sean很聪明，但这种混蛋不适合你，Sean和你那个Daniel都不适合，他们会被Alex打断腿扔进太平洋。”小马连珠炮似的叨叨叨了一堆乱七八糟的东西。</p><p>“那不一样，Mark”，Eduardo的声音听起来很温柔，“Sean和我不是……算了，总之我没有喜欢Sean，他也不会被Alex打断腿，Daniel也不是混蛋。”</p><p>小马感觉自己被冒犯了，Michele绝对会把Sean和Daniel一起打断腿。</p><p>Eduardo有点开心又很难过，他确实对Mark有过一阵子幻想，但Mark以前从未表现出对他的喜欢。他有一阵子经常故意在 Mark身上留下信息素，故意赖在Mark房间睡觉，邀请Mark和他一起听荷尔蒙爆炸的摇滚演唱会，听Sean Parker的建议和他一起去新年晚会，Sean Parker都能看出来他喜欢Mark！“你得刺激一下Mark，让他有点危机感，你对他太好了，相信我，Alpha喜欢危机感。”Sean Parker用这句话骗到了Eduardo·全校最漂亮的Omega·Saverin的一个吻，Eduardo亲了他的脸颊，而Mark非但没有被刺激到，反而和Sean成了莫名其妙的好朋友！</p><p>直到Eduardo18岁生日，他们在酒吧喝的醉醺醺的时候，他能闻到Mark雪松味的信息素在乱飙，但Mark也没有像电影男主角一样给他一个吻。</p><p>雨季会持续到初冬，变成下雪，Eduardo联系Mark越来越少，动态里Daniel相关倒是越来越多，Mark拒绝承认失恋，转而选择了Erica，并幼稚地和Eduardo说谎。</p><p>“Erica喜欢小狗，我们准备一起领养一只，但Lex不同意，它最近总是挠沙发，还掉了很多毛”Mark面无表情，语气甜蜜，lex是他们一起领养的奶牛猫，脾气很大，掉毛问题总让他们都心痛不已。Mark成功地激怒了Eduardo，脾气好好的小甜心连“我要亲手喂你吃狗屎”这种话都骂出口了。</p><p>Daniel是个惊喜，对所有认识他的人来说，他充满魅力和耐心，信息素也从不让人感觉压迫，淡淡的水杉气息。他喜欢Eduardo，于是把所有恋爱技巧全都施展在了他身上，Eduardo很聪明、很漂亮，被他哄上床的时候也表现很好，但不至于让Daniel冲昏头脑标记他，他们做的那几次Eduardo也没有发情，他也没有射在里面，所以当他和Eduardo告别时，彼此都没什么负担，没有承诺，Omega人生中总要遇到几个渣A的。</p><p>Eduardo也没想到自己会怀孕，直到新学期的例行体检，他才明白自己停止发情的真正原因，一个Omega在没有标记、没有内射、没有发情的情况下怀孕的机率极低，0.03%都让他碰上了……他挺喜欢Daniel的，但绝对不想因为一个孩子和他绑定一辈子，他考虑过堕胎，但孕期似乎让他变得格外柔软，他本就不太在乎传统观念，有一个长得像Daniel的孩子也不坏啊。</p><p>Eduardo完全是心思恶劣地（是作者的恶劣）跑去找Mark的，无论他们将来会是友人还是什么，Eduardo决定，Mark必须来哈佛帮他带娃。<br/>小花志在必得。</p><p>于是他红着眼睛和鼻子出现在了Mark学校门口，穿的非常单薄，毫不收敛信息素地吹风。<br/>Mark几乎一出校门就发现Wardo不对劲了，他的信息素，不是原本的杏子味了。<br/>出生医生家庭的Mark瞬间意识到Eduardo红着眼睛的原因。<br/>“Mark”，Eduardo微笑着走过去，“我有点事情想跟你商量一下”，话音未落，Mark已经脱下自己的帽衫强行套在Eduardo的衬衫上了，有点小心翼翼地抱了他一下，才发现他的小腹已经开始有了明显的硬硬的起伏。</p><p>“是那个魔术师的。”小马推算出了时间，寒假，甚至更早<br/>“…什么”，小马果然聪明，小花开心地想。</p><p>“Wardo，你怀孕了”<br/>Eduardo的信息素闻起来更脆弱了，该死，就像他形容过的，被雨淋过的水杉树，Eduardo倒是没什么水杉味，倒像是被雨淋惨的杏子。<br/>Mark开始讨厌雨天。</p><p>“他没有标记我，也没有弄在里面，我也没有发情期”Eduardo声音软糯又有点哭哑了，他把头埋在Mark的颈侧，吸着Mark的alpha信息素，比Daniel的攻击性强一百倍，冷冽又清爽。</p><p>“你和他做爱不用安全套”Mark醋的信息素乱飙，语气像是陈述事实，但信息素简直像个西伯利亚人一样又凶又冷。<br/>小花得意地打了个喷嚏。<br/>小马把他搂的更紧了，“我们先回家。”</p><p>“Alex知道了吗”小马没问Roberto知不知道，因为小花不可能告诉爸爸的。<br/>小花摇头，“我不敢告诉他，而且宝宝已经10周了……”<br/>“老掉牙的心跳法案？”Mark有点刻薄地补充到，“你控诉反堕胎法的独立果敢去哪儿了？”<br/>Eduardo给了Mark一拳，中气十足地打在腹肌上，小马吃痛闭嘴了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mark，我想……”<br/>“我会去哈佛陪你，条件是你不能联系那个魔术师。”小马在忙着给自己床加一层棉被，头也不抬，语速飞快地回答。<br/>“我不喜欢他”，小马把小花和baby小心地塞进自己的被窝。</p><p>“我从小学二年级就喜欢你了，Wardo”</p><p>哇哦，那会马克连门牙都没有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>